High School Musical
High School Musical, which first aired January 20, 2006 is a Disney Channel Original Movie centering around the fictional Albuquerque, New Mexico East High School and their students. Filmed on location in Salt Lake City and Ogden, Utah, the movie (and their filmed sequels) are directed and choreographed by Kenny Ortega, who also worked on Disney's Hocus Pocus. Since its' original premiere, it has become one of the centerpieces of Disney's "tween" (mostly girls between eight and thirteen years old) marketing, with the original soundtrack and DVD versions having gone multiple platimum. Plot summary High School Musical is about two high school students, Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of East High School's basketball team, nicknamed the Wildcats, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Anne Hudgens), a shy top student. Both of them try out for the lead roles in their school's musical despite the lack of support from the rest of their classmates. DVDs The High School Musical: Encore Edition DVD was released on May 23, 2006. A two-disc High School Musical: Remix Edition was relased on December 5, 2006. Other Disney Channel Versions There were many other versions of this movie, including a sing-along, dance-along, a Get'cha Head in the Games version with interviews with the cast of the movie about their part in the Disney Channel games. During the third version there was a chance to vote for your favorite team and give them some extra bonus points, this bonus went to the Green team. There have also been a Pop-Up Edition with pop up facts, and one that showed shout-outs from the fans. On January 20, 2007, to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the first airing, an "International Sing Along" edition aired. Spinoffs Concert Tour High School Musical: The Concert began in October 2006 and ran through January 2007 which featured the cast sans Zac Efron, who was off making the film adaptation of Hairspray: The Musical. Stage musical High School Musical on Stage! includes two new songs: "Counting On You" and "Cellular Fusion" and also adds "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" and makes a few changes to the other songs and characters. It was first performed on August 18, 2006 at Loch Sheldrake, New York, and as of 2008 is on a international tour with previews in Detroit and Philadelphia before it opened in Chicago August 1st, 2007. Obviously enough, it is the most popular show performed at high schools and summer theatre camps according to Music Theatre International, the company that handles its' licensing. A High School Musical 2 stage show will come to fruition in 2008. Ice Show Disney Live Family Entertainment and Feld Entertainment introduced "High School Musical: The Ice Show" in 2007 and is in the regular rotation of DLFE live ice skating shows. Mini-parade A High School Musical Pep Rally mini-parade performed in 2006 and much of 2007 before the regular park parade at Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California. The parade has been converted to an immobile show for Disney's Hollywood Studios (nee Disney-MGM Studios), Walt Disney Studios Paris, Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland. A new show, based on the sequel subtitled "School's Out!" premiered in August at DCA and in November at Disney's Hollywood Studios. The show will debut in 2008 at all three international Disney Theme Parks. Novels A junior novel that was based on the movie went to number one on The New York Times best-seller list for children's paperbacks. An original book series, titled Tales From East High, came on market in April and continues with a new book every 60 days until June 2008. HSM: Get In The Picture ABC announced plans for a new summer reality series titled High School Musical: Get in the Picture to premiere on July 20th. Nick Lachey will be the series host. The winner will appear in a music video to be shown over the credits of HSM 3. =Movie Sequels= ''High School Musical 2 ''High School Musical 2 was the first sequel that premiered on August 17, 2007 on both Disney Channel in the USA and Canada's Family Channel (not to be confused with the Disney-owned ABC Family channel in the USA.). A formal premiere was held August 14th at the AMC 24 Theatres at Anaheim's Downtown Disney complex. Miley Cyrus, the star of Hannah Montana makes a cameo appearence in the film, which centers around the cast's work at a country club while school is in summer recess. The same day the movie had its' premiere, the soundtrack was released, but several songs, including "What Time Is It?" have been released as singles and have aired exclusively on Radio Disney. The original airing drew a basic cable record 17.2 million viewers in the USA according to Nielsen, which is the highest rating for a made-for cable movie. ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year The next sequel in this popular series will be released to theatres instead of airing on Disney Channel under the Walt Disney Pictures brand with the title of ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year, which will center around the cast’s senior year, prom, musical and graduation from East High. The original title was to have been “Haunted High School Musical”, but that plan was scrapped. The movie is scheduled to be released on October 24th, 2008. ''High School Musical 4 Disney Channel has committed to a ''High School Musical 4 with a likely new cast of characters. Songs High School Musical Start of Something New – Gabriella & Troy Get'cha Head in the Game - Troy and Basketball team What I've Been Looking For – Sharpay & Ryan What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) – Gabriella & Troy Stick to the Status Quo – High School Musical Cast When There Was Me and You – Gabriella Bop to the Top – Sharpay & Ryan Breaking Free – Gabriella & Troy We're All in This Together – High School Musical Cast I Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Main Characters (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) High School Musical 2 What Time Is It? - HSM 2 Cast Fabulous - Sharpay and Ryan Work This Out - HSM 2 Cast You Are The Music in Me - Troy and Gabriella I Don't Dance - Chad and Ryan You Are The Music in Me (Sharpay Version) - Sharpay Gotta Go My Own Way - Troy and Gabriella Bet On It - Troy Everyday - Troy and Gabriella All For One - HSM 2 Cast HUMUHUMUNUKUNUKUAPA’A - Sharpay and Ryan (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) Cast Zac Efron - Troy Bolton Vanessa Anne Hudgens - Gabriella Montez Ashley Tisdale - Sharpay Evans Lucas Grabeel - Ryan Evans Corbin Bleu - Chad Danforth Monique Coleman - Taylor McKessie Olesya Rulin - Kelsi Neilsen Category:Disney Channel Original Movies